Unexpected
by you just don't know it yet
Summary: Oliver is in a slump, will Ginny Weasley bring him out of it? (Complete)
1. A Bad Day & Too Much to Drink

Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No, really I don't.  
  
Ex-keeper of the Chudley Cannons, Oliver Wood sat on his couch not daring to believe his rotten luck. He had just broken his leg in five different places four days ago. The medi-wizards at St. Mungos were able to fix it up well enough, but they told him that he would never be able to play professional quidditch again. Oliver didn't know what to do. He had no job to fall back on. During his Hogwarts years, Oliver had dedicated himself to the game. Now he had no form of income, there was no way he'd be able to keep his flat. It cost too much; he had no place to go and no one to help him out.  
  
All of his friends had great careers. Harry had become an auror and was traveling the world. Ron was in Romania studying dragons with Charlie. Fred and George had opened a joke shop in America. Percy had become a world famous actor. Hermione was married to George and was a Charms professor in an American wizard school. All his quidditch team members were now on professional teams. He would have been one of them if he hadn't broken his stupid leg.  
  
Oliver got up from the couch and decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a little pick me up. He sat at the bar thinking how miserable his life was turning out to be. He had had way too much to drink and was now unbelievably drunk. Just then he saw a person with familiar red hair. He jumped up recognizing the young woman.  
  
"Ginny ! How good to you see is it," he slurred to her.  
  
"Oliver! Are you drunk?" Ginny asked the young man.  
  
"No," he shook his head and went to sit down, but missed the chair completely and fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Yes you are! Come on, I'm going to take you home right now!" Ginny sternly told him. With a lot of struggle, she managed to put him in the back seat of her muggle car where he promptly hurled. "Oh, that's lovely," Ginny said sarcastically. "Oliver," she said gently, "where do you live?" she put an emphasis on the last four words.  
  
"I don't know," he said, going into hysterics for the second time that night.  
  
"Oh well," Ginny sighed to herself. "I guess I'll just take you to my house," she aid to Oliver.  
  
When they arrived at her house, Ginny spent nearly ten minutes trying to get Oliver out of the car and into her flat. She led him over to the couch, where he fell down and fell asleep almost instantaneously. Ginny sighed and went to her room thinking that when Oliver woke up, he was going to have a terrible hangover.  
  
A/N: Please read and review! The next chapter will be up shortly. 


	2. Dinner?

** Unexpected  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I know it is hard to believe, but it's true.  
  
**A/N:** I forgot to mention Ginny and Oliver's ages in the last chapter. In case you were wondering, Ginny is 20 and Oliver is 25. I also changed Ginny's name from Virginia to Ginerva after I found out that Ginerva was her real name. Oopsies!  
  
**Chapter 2  
**  
Ginny was in the kitchen make eggs and bacon when Oliver walked in looking a mess. "Good morning. And how are we feeling today?"  
  
To this Oliver grunted.  
  
"Serves you right. You had drunk nearly every drink in the Leaky Cauldron! I have never known you to be a heavy drinker, what's wrong?" She asked concerned as she prepared a hangover potion.  
  
He drank the tasteless concoction and turned to Ginny who was putting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of each of them. "I can't play professional quidditch anymore; I broke my leg. I don't have a job or any skill that could possibly help me," he said solemnly.  
  
"Oh my. I'm so sorry," Ginny said sympathetically.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that drunk. You didn't have to do that for me. Thank you for letting me stay here last night. I owe you big time."  
  
"That's alright, it's no big deal. I understand that you're going through a hard time right now."  
  
"No it is a big deal, not many people I know would do that for me. They would have just left me at the bar. I have to show you my thanks. How about you come out to dinner with me? My treat. I promise I won't throw up in the back of your car."  
  
Ginny smiled as she looked into his hazel eyes. "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Good so I'll pick you up at eight? Oh, and don't forget it's a muggle restaurant."  
  
"Eight's good."  
  
That night, Oliver apparated to the front of Ginny's house. He knocked on her door and waited patiently for her to answer.  
  
"Hold on a sec, let me go get my purse." She came out wearing a black dress that complimented her features perfectly and Oliver couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked, especially when she smiled. Oliver quickly shook that thought out of his mind. 'We're just friends,' he thought to himself.  
  
Ginny smiled at Oliver who was wearing a muggle suit with a navy blue tie. She noticed how handsome he was and how he had two little dimples when he smiled. 'Get that thought out of your head Ginerva Weasley. You two are friends and nothing else,' she told herself silently.  
  
"Shall we be going?" Oliver asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes let's"  
  
**A/N:** Please read and review I'll try an update soon. 


	3. Roommates

** Unexpected  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Against popular belief, I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. I know it's hard to believe, but just take a minute to take it all in, and then read my story!  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
Ginny sat down at her kitchen table, drinking her morning coffee, thinking about the wonderful night she had with Oliver. Last night, she had the most fun she had had in the longest time. Oliver and she talked about everything. They were turning out to be quite good friends. They had a lot more in common than she ever thought. She was sure she had found a great new friend.  
  
A couple of nights later, while Ginny was coming home from work, she saw something odd. It looked like someone was lying on a bench. This was incredibly odd since she lived in a good neighborhood, and there were no homeless people. She took a step forward and saw to her horror who it was.  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
He jolted awake, "Ginny," he said groggily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!"  
  
"Oh," he said sheepishly. "Yeah, I got evicted from my flat and I had no place to go so,..." he trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean you have no place to go!? You could have always come to me."  
  
"I didn't want to burden you any further," he said guiltily.  
  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous! Come on, you're coming home with me." She dragged him off the bench, grabbed his bag, and dragged him all the way to her house. Once there, she gave him the grand tour of the flat. "This is my room, this is the bathroom, this is the kitchen, this is the living room, and this is the spare bedroom."  
  
"Gin, you don't have to do this,..."  
  
"You are welcome to stay as long as you need to and that's final. I will not have my friend sleeping on a bench with no place to go," Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"Gin, really, I don't know how to thank you. You've been a great friend. You're unbelievable," Oliver said sincerely.  
  
"It's nothing," replied Ginny turning slightly red. "Anyway, it's Christmastime, what kind of person would I be if I let you freeze and starve to death out there at the happiest time of the year. Speaking of which, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and my family is throwing a big party. You could come! Everyone would love to see you and Mum said I could bring someone."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't,..."  
  
"Pleeese," Ginny said, her bottom lip quivering faking mock hurt.  
  
"Ok, I'll go," Oliver smiled at how cute she looked. 'Cute?' This was his friend, you don't think of friends like that.  
  
"Yey!" Ginny exclaimed and threw herself into Oliver. "Everyone will be so happy to see you! Good Night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
**A/N:** Chapter 4 will be up shortly. Please review! I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 2:

AJRoald

s.s.harry   
  
('till next time, Bebe)


	4. It's so Good to See You

** Unexpected  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter: unfortunate, but true. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I just make up these stories. Now back to the story!  
  
** Chapter 4  
  
** The next day, Oliver woke up to Ginny standing over his bed shaking him awake. "Wake up, sleepyhead! We're going to be late, I want to be there early; I haven't seen my family all together in one place for three years since I graduated. I really want to get there as early as possible. Come on Oliver!"  
  
"OK, I'm up, I'm up!" Oliver exclaimed sleepily.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were both ready and about to apparate to the Burrow. When they arrived, only Molly and Arthur were there to greet them. "Oh Ginny, how good it is to see you. And Oliver! It has been so long since I've seen you." She pulled them both into a tight embrace.  
  
"Yeah Mum, I ran into him the other day while he was,... Well I - um - ran into him." Ginny said cautiously, not wanting to tell her mother and father that she ran into him while he was unbelievably drunk.  
  
"Well, it's lovely to see you, Oliver dear," said Mrs. Weasley benignly. She then left into the kitchen where she continued to make the Christmas Eve dinner.  
  
"Yes it's wonderful to see you both. The others should be here shortly, and they'd love to see you."  
  
"Dad, who else is coming?"  
  
"Well, all your brothers and their wives, and Harry, of course." Ginny blushed a deep shade of crimson. She still remembered when she and Harry used to date. They hadn't seen each other since they broke up. The only reason they broke up was because Harry was going to be busy with his job as an auror.  
  
Oliver noticed this look on her face and felt a pang of jealously. 'This has got to stop. You and Ginny are just friends,' he scolded himself for the umpteenth time. Even so, he couldn't wait to see his old friend Harry. The last time he saw him was eight years ago, at the Quidditch World Cup. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen any of his friends since that day. He had only heard from them through owl, and even then he only received a couple letters once in a blue moon.  
  
Just then, three people apparated with a pop into the living room. Ginny squealed with delight. Fred, George, and Hermione stood there grinning from ear to ear. They all pulled Ginny into an embrace and then they saw Oliver.  
  
"Oliver old mate!" exclaimed Fred.  
  
"Smashing to see you!" exclaimed George.  
  
"Oh, what a delight!"  
  
Even though Fred and George were 23, they still had their since of humor. "Oliver, it is really good to see you," Hermione said politely.  
  
There was another pop, and Ron, his wife Sue Ellen, and Charlie had just apparated. Oliver was introduced to Sue Ellen, and then yet again there were a couple of pops and Percy, Bill, and his wife Fleur appeared. Everyone was talking animatedly, reliving the past years and old times at Hogwarts, but there was still someone missing. There was one last pop and Harry appeared.  
  
**A/N:** Bum, bum, bum! Ginny's ex has just arrived. Oh, no what could happen and how will Oliver feel. I'm updated this the same night! Wow, I'm on a roll aren't you proud of me?  
  
('till next time, Bebe) 


	5. Will You Marry Me?

**Unexpected**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. If I did, why would I be making up these stories?  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny said awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny," Harry said awkwardly as well. "It has been a long time since I've seen you."  
  
"Yes, it has been about five years," replied Ginny.  
  
"So, Happy Christmas everyone," Hermione said to break the awkward silence that had followed Harry and Ginny's greeting.  
  
"Well, I'm so glad that everyone could be here. I just miss my family so much," Molly said, yet again going into an emotional tirade.  
  
"Mum, we know, we know. We're glad to be home too, but don't go all sentimental on us," Bill told his mother.  
  
"Yes, we've all been very busy," Charlie said. "Speaking of which, Oliver, it has been a long time since we've seen you, are you still the Keeper of Puddlemore United?"  
  
"No, I haven't been the Keeper of Puddlemore United for a year, as a matter of fact, I was the Keeper of the Chudley Cannons."  
  
_"Was_?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Yea, I broke my leg recently, and even though I can walk fine, I will never recover completely so I can't play Quidditch any more."  
  
"How awful," Harry sympathized.  
  
"Yea, but I have a great friend helping me out," at this he snatched a glance at Ginny.  
  
At this comment, Ginny blushed very red, something that Harry didn't fail to notice. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It looked as if there was something going on with her and Oliver.  
  
The conversations continued as they relived old memories. Oliver was talking to Bill and Charlie about Quidditch while Ginny was talking to Ron, Hermione, Harry, and the twins about the twins' latest pranks.  
  
Harry then pulled Ginny to the side. "Ginny, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, sure," Ginny replied wondering what Harry wanted to talk to her about, she was still a little uncomfortable around him.  
  
"OK, let's go outside, I don't want to be overheard," and with that he led her outside under a tree.  
  
Harry had come to the party to do something, and he wasn't leaving until he did it. All the same, Oliver came to do something too, he had come to tell Ginny that he loved her. He was about to ask her to talk to him, but Harry beat him to it and asked to talk to her first. Oliver just figured that he'd talk to her later.  
  
"What do you want to talk about, Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk about us."  
  
"_Us_? I thought there was no _us_."  
  
"That is where I made the biggest mistake of my life. I only broke up with you because I thought it wouldn't be fair to you if I was never around. However, I realized I was wrong. I quit my job as an auror to become the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. I was miserable without you. I love you." He then bent down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Ginny was so shocked; she looked at Harry and thought about what he had just said. All previous thoughts about Oliver were thrown out the window. She now realized what she had to do, "I love you too, yes I will marry you."  
  
At this Harry put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice the 25 year old young man that walked sadly out of the burrow and up the street away from the woman he loved.  
  
**The End**  
  
**A/N:** Yep that's it, I bet none of you were expecting that. I apologize to all the O/G shippers. I'd like to thank all the people that have reviewed this story:

-Sweet-Oklahoma

-Lilly M Potter

-Me

-AJRoald

-Lia06

-CocoaQT15

-s.s.harry

-Pip08

-myobgirly  
  
('till next time, Bebe)


End file.
